The purpose of the project is to determine the effects of diabetes mellitus and prediabetes on the complications and outcome of pregnancy in women in the Gila River Indian Community and on the subsequent growth and development of their children. The diabetes status of every woman is determined at each pregnancy as well as at two-yearly follow-up examinations. The characteristics of women who have diabetes during the pergnancy (diabetics) are compared to those of women who are normal during the pregnancy and subsequently develop diabetes (prediabetics) or remain normal (nondiabetic). The offspring from these pregnancies are followed at two-yearly intervals after the age of 5 years. Offspring of diabetics were found to have a higher prevalence of obesity and of diabetes than did offspring of nondiabetics or of prediabetics. These differences persist for at least 25 years. This suggests that an abnormal intrauterine environment has lasting effects on the offspring.